


Nerd Crushes on Dork

by DragonbornLives2665



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Captain Shadow is a Buff Butch Nerd, F/F, Only Teen and Up Because of One Swear, She Jealous, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonbornLives2665/pseuds/DragonbornLives2665
Summary: Captain Shadow wasn’t as good at hiding her jealousy of Parvati’s gushing about Jenlei as she thought... A certain Vicar noticed





	Nerd Crushes on Dork

**Author's Note:**

> I liked Parvati instantly... so it was a bit crushing to see her gushing about Jenlei... So, yeah...

Nerd Crushes on Dork

“You know I saw how you acted when Parvati was talking to Chief Jenlei, Captain.” Max says as I sit down at the table with my coffee.

“Y-you saw nothing!” I stutter and hide my furious blush.

He just raises an eyebrow at me. “You seemed rather... jealous. And upset.”

“Yes, I-I... I may have a small crush on her. And it kinda... hurt... to see her gush like that.”

“Hey, good morning!” The subject of our conversation walks into the kitchen and I can’t stand to sit in there with her lest I end up saying something that betrays my feelings. “Captain? Shadow?“

I hurriedly grab my coffee and leave, headed to my cabin. Once there, I can’t sit still. Instead pacing back and forth.

“I wish my sister was here! She always was the charmer! Knew how to deal with people! I-I’m just... smart... and strong... thats it, really...” I let out a breath and stand near my mirror I found and brought back to the Unreliable, taking off my jacket so I am in my sleeveless undershirt. “Beefy arms, huh?”

I flex a bit and sigh. 

“Never had much definition... b-but it is there. What am I thinking anyway? I’m just the Captain... She’ll never see me any other way...” I feel tears in my eyes as that sinks in. I sit in my chair and hang my head, running my fingers through my silvery hair. “_Fuck_...”

“Hey, Shadow?” I jump at Parvati’s voice and stand up. “I-I didn’t mean to scare you!”

“It’s fine.” I say and try to hide my emotions like usual. “Did you need something?”


End file.
